Gold Eyes
by abccchristiane
Summary: Ally's life has changed drastically since HE left two years ago. Stronger and happier than ever, Ally moves on with her beautiful little daughter Adia. But what will happen when HE decides to come back.. "I hear she has my eyes" new author;first story; please be kind; abccc :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "He left, two years ago. I've never asked for anything, not when he stole my song, not when he made me overcome my fears, I didn't even ask for further explanation when he left without a word. But now I'm asking for one thing, it's not even that big, I'm asking.. no, begging for him to stay away from me. For Adia's sake, I want him as far away as possible"

Chapter One:

Today was a slow day at work, the only person keeping me busy was Adia. She was currently giggling at a elderly customer as they played peek-a-boo with her while she pleasantly bounced in her high chair and I lovingly smiled down at my daughter.

"So Sir, are you going to buy something or make her laugh until she explodes" I joke

The old man snapped out of the trance Adia had him locked in and smiled at me, "Sorry Miss Ally, she's quite the charmer but I do need to get a violin for my grandson".

I helped the man as he shuffled his feet over to the violin section, he began to quiz me on what colour I thought would best suit a 11 year old boy and in all honesty I had no idea, I suggested red. It seemed to work for him, but he still asked for some more time to deliberate which I was more than happy to give to him. Being away from Adia for that long created a worry in me that was driving me mad.

When I got back to my beautiful little girl, her golden eyes were brimmed with tears and her little pink lips were pouted, all signals pointing to her crying in the very near future. "Oh baby, mommy is here. I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you." I cooed as I took her out of her chair. I began to rock her in my arms as I heard the familiar jingle of the door bell. "Welcome to Sonic Boom" I said, not bothering to look up from the love of my life. "Can you say Sonic Boom baby, say boom" I cooed down at Adia who giggled in response when the customer didn't response. She reached for one of my many curls and began to play with them.

"Guess who is the world's greatest Aunt Trish" she sang out for the world to hear.

Adia snapped her head up at the familiar voice. "Yes baby, you know Auntie Trish's voice. You want some De La Rosa lovings" she said as she took my daughter from me and began tickling her. Adia's little sequels of delight made my heart swelled with love.

"So Trish why are you the world's greatest Aunt" I quizzed my best friend, she laughed as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Because Ally, I know you have to do inventory this weekend, your dad being gone again and all plus with the big shipment coming, I thought I'd be the best Aunt and friend and take A for the weekend"

"Trish you are seriously the most thoughtful and best friend ever!" I exclaimed genuinely surprised at her thoughtfulness.

Is this Trish, the same girl that specializes in revenge? I brushed it off because I guess I wasn't the only one who changed when Adia came into our lives. Dez and Trish were happily together and long gone were the days that I was the awkward girl who bites her chocolate locks. My body had filled out, being pregnant made it stretch as I worked off the baby fat, it became lean, toned, something to be proud of. I was proud who I was, a mother to a beautiful child, a friend that could always be depended on and a songwriter whose music made a young man with golden eyes very happy.

On Saturday, I let Trish stay behind the counter knowing it would be a slow day due to a concert at a new bar opening in the west wing of the mall. She stood without a care in the world, entertaining my sweet little Adia. Adia's giggles rang throughout the empty stores as I huffed and puffed my way up the stairs with boxes of new instruments, passed the room that was once my own but down the hall to the storage closets. Putting my phone on low volume so that Maroon 5 could sing sweet nothings in the background as I worked tediously.

"Ally, I'm taking A now honey. I've got her bags and toys, see you tomorrow?" Trish called

I ran downstairs to say my goodbyes and found myself lonely with Adia's presence. My feet got heavier with each step until I was literally dragging my feet in the storage closets. Maroon 5 still singing to me as I finished my stocking and filing, I picked up my phone, walked downstairs and switched the open sign off. My favorite song came on "The Man Who Never Lied" and I sung while I worked to clean up the shop. The door opened and I spun around in shock. Golden eyes met mine and I felt my heart beat erratically. Blonde hair stuck to his glistening olive skin. I looked down at the floor unable to speak, all the teenage tendencies to bite my hair came rushing back all at once.

"Ally?"

And in that moment, hearing my name being whispered by him just the way he would whisper my name against my bare skin, a fire ignited in me that I had never felt before. I was so angry I thought I would explode, he left me without a word. He was already gone when I found out I was pregnant, I had to drop everything because of him.

The fire burned to hot inside of me, I was fully prepared to scream but instead I scowled at him. Looking into his eyes one last time, saying my final goodbye to the boy I once loved.

My voice low and cold, the most sinister I had ever been in my whole life; "Austin, I never want to lay eyes on you ever again. Stay away from me at all costs. This is your first and only warning"

And with that I grabbed my phone and purse from atop the counter and confidently walked out of Austin Moon's life for good.

"I know about Adia"

My heart stopped and darkness swallowed me whole.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow thank you all so much for your warm words, it really meant so much! 3 For all those who had questions about the story, I have seen and read them but I will not answer :$ I'll let my story do all the talking for me. Hope you guys like this chapter, you get to see Ally go all Mama Bear! Love you guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally nor do I own Trixie and Speed Racer from the Comic Book or Movie.

Disgusting was the only word that I could use to describe my pregnancy. I couldn't keep food down even if my life depended on it, which it kind of did. Everyone was very supportive though, ready to indulge in even the strangest cravings at my beck and call. My father, Trish, even Dez, they were all there for each milestone; every doctor appointment, every post morning sickness clean up routine, every late night walk to induce when I passed my due date. My pregnancy, although the hardest nine months I have physically lived though; emotionally I was happy, safe, cared for. But there was always one person missing.

It should have been his hand rubbing my back or holding my hair when I threw up constantly, not Dez's. It should have been his car that picked me up from work every time my feet were swollen, not Trish's. It should have been him handing me flowers at my baby shower, not my father. I always believed that he would have loved to be there, I guess I built him up in my head, to help with the pain of him leaving me but was it true? I thought I would be able to see tears of joy cascading from his gold eyes at the sight of his daughter taking her first breath.

The truth is for a very long time I thought that I wish he was still in our lives that he could not want Adia, give me the cold shoulder or scream at me for keeping a child that I never knew I wanted. But then as Adia grew, so did my resentment. Watching her play at the park by myself while couples watched with glee as their little ones explored the world, he wasn't there. Watching my little girl take her first steps at Dez and Trish's apartment and seeing my pride mirrored back to me on the faces of my loved ones, he wasn't there. Somewhere between the sadness and anger, I realized that all my wishing is a waste of my time.

O.o.O.o

I woke up on the floor on my store, staring at the ceiling remembering exactly why I hated Austin Moon so much. His gold eyes filled with panic bore into mine and I remembered the last thing he said to me. Thankful couldn't even describe what I felt and how happy I was that Trish had taken Adia.

"What exactly do you want Austin and how do you know about my daughter" i said through my clenched teeth.

"Our" he corrected, standing up from kneeling beside me.

Anger took over my features as i understood his correction.

"I'm sorry, other than being biologically linked to her you have no grounds to say that she is your daughter. You have never even laid eyes on her. She is my child and mine alone." I snapped.

"On the contrary Alexandra, I have seen our daughter. She is absolutely beautiful, our greatest work of art yet by the way. She is just as much mine as she is yours, she has my eyes" he stated.

In that moment, we locked eyes and I felt weak in the knees again. He has seen my daughter, he is going to take her away from me. I panicked and ran, run like i always do. I ran to my car, speeding away from my mess and to the only thing I have ever done right, my daughter.

"TRISH! where is she, where is my baby" I screamed in my phone.

"Ally, she's asleep. Please calm down and talk to me!" Trish begged.

"I'm driving to your place now, something happened" I barked.

As i pulled into Trish and Dez's, I had calmed a bit but not enough to stop fearing Austin and whoever he would find to be on his side. I convinced myself that he would take Adia away from me and i simply could not take the idea of someone taking away the only thing that I have ever loved unconditionally. Insane thoughts clouded my reason as i walked up into the door and knocked.

"Spare bedroom by the washroom" Dez said sympathetically

I marched up the stairs and let myself into her room and a sense of calm washed over me as I watched my little girl deep in slumber.

"Ally, I don't want to take her away from you. I just want the chance to get to know her, to get to know you and maybe even be with you two one day" He whispered against my ear.

His lips brushed my skin and I attempted to ignore the shivers it sent down my spine.

"For a really long time, i would have loved to hear you say those words. For a really long time i sat around waiting for you to be my partner in this. for a really long time i was just hoping maybe you'd somehow know and come back. But now, I have no intention of allowing you to hurt her like you did me. She's perfect and i will not allow you to destroy me and have our daughter be witness to it all. You will never hurt me like that again Austin Moon". I whispered, feeling the tears from behind my eyes.

"Alexandra Marie Dawson, please give me one chance. Just one day to show you that i plan on never hurting you or Adia ever again. Please Trixie, please .. you did after all just call her ours"

A ghost of a smile fell across my face at the mention of my old nickname and I wrapped my arms around myself to keep the hole in my heart from getting any bigger. He knew exactly what cards to play to make my heart melt and he was not going to stop until all my defenses were torn down. But did he really think that I was that naive young girl anymore, he clearly underestimated me and I plan to use that to get the information I so desperately sought after all these years.

"Why did you leave Speed Racer" I asked, suddenly aware of how heartbreakingly broken my voice sounded.

I left the room to allow my daughter to sleep in peace while i bravely stood outside awaiting the heart break her father was sure to leave me with yet again. As expected he followed me outside and for the first time in what seemed like forever, I got a good look at my Speed Racer.

He still had the same beautiful tanned skin, still had the same chiselled features, he was the same guy i fell in love with but completely different all at the same time. He smiled weakly at me and that's when it hit me. His eyes, the same pure gold orbs i used to melt into every time, they weren't the same anymore. They lacked that glow of happiness. In fact, taking him all in now his whole body lacked that glow in once possessed. He looked older, more than a man would.

"Austin what happened to you?" i asked again, leaning against the wall.

"Ally, I don't know where to begin. We were just children, barely seniors in high school. We had school to focus on, we had music to focus on, and I had you to focus on. I couldn't believe when we finally got together how truly perfect it was but now i know that i was stupid and childish and the reason i left is quite simply because i was afraid. Do you remember what we used to talk about Ally? We used to talk about living together, being married and just being together. But i totally freaked when i realized just how serious we had gotten, I mean I was still a kid barely had a job but there I was making plans to buy a home? How fit would I have been to be a husband Ally. Whatever, so I left, hopped on a bus to Tampa and lived with some family. When I got there, everything was so blissfully simple, I really didn't want to come back to face to music. So I stayed and then life got in the way but all that matters now is that I never stopped loving you. No words can describe how much I regret leaving you to clean up my mess again but I promise you that I won't do that ever again, to you or to Adia" He said, and just like that his face had changed, He was the 17 year old reckless kid who still had dreams of playing Madison Square Garden. The weight of that story burdened him for that long that I only felt obligated to upload of my burdens on him now too.

"Well I'm sorry Austin but you being afraid of commitment just doesn't quiet do it for me because while you were out there in Tampa living the blissfully simple life, I was here being a single teenage mother. So forgive me, but I'm kind of running low on second chances but I will be fair. You will get one chance with me but please do not get it twisted, you will not get any closer to my daughter until I believe you are father material for her because I have no problem raising her without a daddy."


	3. Author's Note

To my readers and followers,

I have had the worst case of writers block, and balancing work, school and volunteering is proving to be more than I can handle. I want to make my story the best as possible but I simply cannot figure out how to start the next chapter so I have decided to leave my precious story in your worthy hands. Tell me what you think should happen between Auslly and their beautiful little girl Adia. Should they date? Do we want Ally a little more angrier at Austin? Is Austin going to prove himself?

No idea is too little and every thought is significant!

Thank you so much for still reading and believing in me! You truly are the best

POST POST POST :) - c. 3


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to all who have been patient with me as I overcame the worst cast of writer's block, your reviews really helped! So what would you guys like to see happen next?! Adia's first steps or some love drama with Mommy and Daddy. R & R!

Disclaimer : Sadly, I only own the plot and Adia. 3

In the weeks following, Austin begun his quest of proving to me he was fit to be in our family again and funny enough it all started with pancakes. After his disappearance, I had pushed everything that reminded me of him away with happened to include eating at my favourite all day breakfast diner "The Breakfast Club Diner". Austin and I would go there together, because the chef there made the best pickles and eggs anyone had ever tasted and it was a plus that I happened to love the movie too.

"Ally, please come with me to breakfast. Bring AD I've missed her giggles" he pleaded for the fifth time. I had once again ignored him as I straighten the violins in the display case, purposely making myself busy just so I have a bit more time to maul the idea over in my head. This would the first time Adia, Austin and I would be alone ever, since he promised to be there for me.

"How do I know that this won't be another heartbreak on my list Austin" I thought aloud.

"Alexandra, do you really think i would hurt my Trixie again" he pouted.

As I close the cash register and sweep the floors I think back to the first time Austin ever called me Trixie. It was my first Halloween being Austin Moon's girlfriend and we decided to take the obvious route and coordinate outfits. Austin had suggested being Speed Racer and Trixie from his favourite anime-turn movie, I agreed as i usually did back in those days. At the Halloween party even though i barely heard it and his voice was thick and slurred with alcohol, he had called me his Trixie. He didn't notice that my heart was literally pounding and I didn't mind, I was finally his.

"Austin, fine whatever, will you shut up so i can finish?" I spit as i furiously dust the violins down again.

"Ally, the store is cleaned and there is no one here anymore" He states and my blood boils.

"Alright, do you want to see my daughter tonight or does that intimidate you too much" teeth clenched.

For the first time all day, I looked into his eyes long enough to see the pained expression flash across his face and before I could apologize, instantly feel guilty for pushing him too far, his face is calm and smiling.

"Of course, I'd love to see my little love" he held his hand out for me, leading the way to my car.

He stunned me into silence. The words replaying in my head over and over again, but nothing was coming out of my mouth.

_I've missed you_

But I don't trust those gold eyes that tricked me once before. My first wall had already been broken down, he now has access to Adia. He can come over and have daddy-daughter time, the thought sickened me. He should have been having daddy-daughter time already, he should have never left in the first place.

I got into my car debating whether i should actually allow him to start seeing Adia regularly when a wave of sadness washes over me, as I notice that Austin is walking away from

_I miss my Austin _

"Are you coming or not, because I'm not waiting around for you all night" I urged, silently praying he'd say no just so I'd have something on him, anything really, anything to deem him unfit to be around my daughter.

But before I can even finish the though, he is already pulling me out of my seat and walking me around to the passenger side of my own car.

"Austin?"

"You never drove when we were together, I figure why should you drive now? Besides you're always tired after work and hungry, mostly hungry. I've got this covered" as he smirked

At this point, I'd like to point of that I am a mother, a rational thinking woman, educated and confident but all of my will power was currently dwindling. So I set my body on automatic and buckled my seat beat up and allow him to drive me to my house as my emotions tore me up on the inside.

Anger, frustration, confusion - why does it he have to show that he still remembers everything about me. It would make it so much easier to dislike him if he didn't do that.

Overwhelming happiness - he remembers, my Austin is still in there.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I open the door and all my previous emotions are thrown out and one takes its place. Fear, not the kind of fear I experienced when faced with having to go on stage and sing in front of others, not the kind of fear that shocks your body at the top of the water slide. No that fear would be welcomed as my fear gripped my whole body - the kind of fear that made my shoulders slump over and my breaths shallow. Austin silently followed me and it finally dawned on me.

He would never be my Austin anymore, I'm no longer his Ally. We were love sick teenagers, experiencing the trials of adolescence together. We are no longer teenagers and I have yet to feel the gut-wrenching butterflies, maybe I don't love Austin anymore. Maybe I miss who he was and who I was when I was with him. But that care-free child is no more, I've replaced her with a mother and I've finally decided that it is time Austin show me who he has replaced my Austin with.

"Ally, baby I've got to go, Austin." My dad said curtly rushing the door.

"Ally, is that Adia?" as he stepped closer to the stairs.

After drowning out the sound of my own thoughts, I heard the faint cries.

Austin being closer to the steps was already well on his way to her room. He already had her cradled close to his chest gently lulling her to sleep with a sweet lullaby I didn't know. I examined the only man I have ever loved further. His chiselled feathered prominent under his silky olive skin, his lips seem so much smaller than I remember, maybe I just thought that way because I was kissing them so much. The blonde mop falling into his eyes, but those eyes … they were focussed on one thing. They one thing holding me this earth, not gravity but my daughter, my daughter with her father's golden eyes. I knew what he was so captured by, I'd had done it so many times before, he was lost in thought staring down at our future. I had been so stubborn before but I cannot deny that Adia is our future, I wouldn't let my girl grow up without both parents, it just didn't seem right.

"Ally, she's so perfect" he whispers and our daughter looks up at the sound.

Gold to Gold and I took in a sharp breath, "I know, she is"

"Look at her little face, her cheeks are so chubby! And her little curls, she like my little mini Ally. She's so beautiful," he puts Adia, who is still awake and watching

"I'm so sorry Ally, I didn't know, I know that's no excuse to run out on you. But there is no way you can deny me to chance to try to make it up to you. She's everything I never knew I wanted"

And I felt my heart break into a million pieces of the incomplete man in front of me, that was what had seemed so off. He was incomplete, his other half gone and happy. But we were no longer two pieces of the puzzle, we were three and without each other, it was trouble.

I launched myself at Austin, my being practically screaming for him. His strong arms already waiting trap me in an embrace.

tears falling freely from both of us now, mourning the time we spent apart and relieft for the time we have now.

"I will never live this down"

"You don't have to" I grabbed Adia in my arms, and beckoned him to follow me downstairs,

Silently as we wipe away the moment of saddness and focus on our daughter who is happy with all the eyes on her.

"Ou Austin, watch this!" giving him Adia and running to the stereo and put on some music on,

"Zumba Ally, you want to show me Zumba?" he asks, obviously questioning my sanity

"No watch your daughter dance" he tell him through giggles

Adia who has now wiggling along to the beats, is squiring out of his hands.

I put her on the floor and she holds onto my fingers and starts doing her little routine. She wiggles and giggles and tries to walk, I laugh but Austin is too amazed to laugh. Adia's chocolate curls are getting in her face and making her angry, I can tell she's pouting her little pink lips at me. Austin grabbing her up and tickling her.

"You are just too cute Adia" he said kissing her whole face

watching them, my heart feels as if it will burst from a happiness overload.

"austin?"

"hmm?" his eyes never leaving our girl

"yes, yes to breakfast"


	5. Author's Note 2

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE ; I'm sorry

So there may be some confusion because my story was posted on another profile, so I'm sorry to all my readers for that! I have tried to resolve the issue and delete all evident of the theif but I'm not sure if it has worked. Chapter 3is up and waiting for all you beautiful people out there! Thank you for sticking with me

Review Review Review 3 - c.


End file.
